joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
CalebCity (Composite)
|-|Base= |-|King Caleb= |-|Anime Protagonist= |-|Overpowered Protagonist= |-|Unlimited Folding Stance= |-|No-Openings Stance= |-|Theme 1= |-|Theme 2= |-|Theme 3= |-|Theme 4= |-|Theme 5= Summary CalebCity 'is a Youtuber and former Viner who makes funny and relatable vine-style videos on Youtube. In these videos, he is portrayed as multiple different versions of himself that can each have various interesting abilities. Note: ''This Profile will be a composite of all versions of himself without their drawbacks. Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''At least '''9-C, likely far higher. 9-A via peeing. Unknown with the Empowerment Gems Name: 'Caleb '''Origin: 'YouTube 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''23 '''Classification: '''Goes by a lot of different nouns throughout his videos. '''Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Duplication (Can create shadow clones. Is heavily inferred he can duplicate himself), Dimensional Storage (Able to pull many things out of his pockets when necessary), Preparation, Acausality (Type 1), possibly Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, likely up to Mid-Godly. Can regenerate his arms, and sometimes even come back from existence erasure. This may not be combat applicable), Immortality (Type 2, possibly Type 3. Type 5 and 7 through existing as a soul), Non-Corporeal (Can exist as a soul), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2. After being choked multiple times, he adapted to not needing air to live. Subsists entirely off of death), Extrasensory Perception (Can see spirits), Magic and Illusion Creation (Capable of some simple illusion and magic tricks, shown here), Afterimage Creation (Able to produce many afterimages just by walking), Meme Creation (Made a meme on his computer), passive Attack Reflection (When a projectile comes his way he automatically pulls out a sword to reflect it without even realizing. These reflected attacks home in on the attacker), Explosion Manipulation (via bombs), Genius Intelligence, Extreme Pain Tolerance (Seems to be fine walking and talking with his arm chopped off and still bleeding. Did not even realize he got shot with an arrow or that he was stabbed yesterday, didn't feel anything when he stubbed his toes, which all were dismembered from the rest of his foot, didn't notice his eye was ripped out and removed by an eye surgeon), Can put on anything he touches, can communicate with inanimate objects such as shoes and water bottles, Spatial Manipulation (Can switch position with someone by saying "Switch"), Precognition (Claimed to have the ability to see the future and knew exactly when someone would get mad), Enhanced Hearing (Was able to hear the TV as if it was playing on max volume through his room despite it being a low volume), Transmutation (Can turn people into neatly folded clothes by punching them, crossed a person so hard in basketball they became an entirely different human being, and has done so multiple times in attempt to fix such, even transforming the victim into the opposite gender), Animal Manipulation (Can make cats fight each other), Soul Manipulation (Can punch people's souls out, killing them instantly), Summoning (Can summon spiders and centipedes), Invisibility (Can turn invisible with a backflip. Can use illusion magic to make himself appear invisible), Time Manipulation (Can put people in a Time Loop and reverse time) and Time Travel (Traveled back in time to stop himself from making a huge mistake. Can quick save and return to that point at any time), Plot Manipulation (Can stop a story from progressing), Reality Warping (With the movement of his hand he was able to put hand-cuffs onto a police officer), Hammerspace (Has a backpack that can store items it shouldn't be able to, can trap enemies inside, has a "video-game style" inventory), Body Control (Made a third arm appear to block an attack), Water Manipulation (Can manipulate water to make it do physical damage), Air Manipulation (Killed someone using air), Memory Manipulation via Sound Manipulation (Can make someone forget who they are and basic functions like how to see by playing a song), Shockwave Creation (His punches do Area-of-Effect damage), Teleportation (Can teleport himself and objects. Can glitch causing him to teleport), Existence Erasure/Poison Manipulation (Made someone disappear from existence by poisoning his water), Technology Manipulation and Immersion (Able to physically come out of a TV screen), Youtube Manipulation, Stealth Mastery (Was able to sneak into a room and kill 2 people without a person a few feet away realizing anything at all), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Biological Manipulation and Shapeshifting (Can turn people the opposite gender and change their appearance. Can become different objects and things), BFR (Can punch people into other dimensions), Sleep Manipulation (via DayQuil & NyQuil punches), Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with swords), Social Influencing, True Flight/Levitation, Mind Reading (Can hear people's thoughts), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power by 300%), Disease Manipulation (Can inflict a very serious cold upon hitting someone), possibly Broadway Force (Hinted twice), Fear Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (By using his fighting stance, he can induce the fear of losingonto an opponent), Paralysis Inducement (By saying "Give me your booty" he was able to put someone into paralysis along with surrounding them with fear), Telekinesis (Was able to choke someone on the opposite side of the classroom), Pressure Points, Time Stop (Can stop time for at least an hour), Fate Manipulation (By saying "Get back here" people are forced to actually come back to him), Instinctive Reaction via Ultra Instinct, Air Manipulation, (with Ultra Instinct, causes powerful gusts of wind that can rip clothes) Power Nullification, Energy Projection (Can fire balls of energy from his hands) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Time Stop (Can move in stopped time), Plot Manipulation (Can restart the plot of a story), Mind/Memory Manipulation (Was unaffected by his own Forgetful Song), Soul Manipulation (Can live without his soul) '''Attack Potency: At least Street level (Punched himself so hard that it knocked out another version of himself sitting a few feet away with "Area of Effect" damage. Threw a roll of tape at another himself hard enough so that they suffered severe organ damage. Knocked another of himself comatose by dropping kitchen roll on them. Threw water droplets fast enough to cause another one of himself at least severe pain, the latter of which requires an unnatural amount of energy put into the droplets to even be harmful in the first place), likely far higher. Small Building level via peeing (After holding in his pee for 3 hours he let out a huge explosion which destroyed a log cabin). Unknown with the Empowerment Gems (Claimed that with them he would be able to destroy a "Whole Land") Speed: '''Up to '''Immeasurable (Can travel back in time. Easily able to deflect bullets with his sword. He can travel hundreds of feet and creates after images just by walking for a few seconds. Attacked at over 300x the speed of sound. Stated to have moved his arms to put on a shirt at faster than light speed. Can move while time is stopped), possibly Nigh-Omnipresent (Claimed to be able to be anywhere at any time. Along with always being able to see Caleb) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street class '''(Can likely punch with even more energy than the droplet feat), likely '''far higher. Unknown with the Empowerment Gems Durability: '''At least Street level (Tanked a punch from himself. Survived being hit multiple times with a katana), quick saving makes him very hard to kill provided he is focused. (He has not been proven to go back to a save point when killed), likely '''far higher. Unknown with the Empowerment Gems Stamina: 'High (Can fight for days on end and does not require food to survive. Ran 100 miles non-stop. Went without sleep for 84 hours) 'Range: 'Standard melee range, extended melee range with swords, up to a few kilometers with guns and other abilities 'Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius (When against a villain, he was able to predict and plan for every action they would take before they even announced they would do this. He knewthat he was in a fake room and was able to get out of it easily. Noticed a small movement in a stack of books a criminal made and from this alone was able to pinpoint their exact location along with gaining knowledge of his height, age, and that he was a college student. Has years of combat experience and has mastered his fighting stances along with his swordsman skills.) '''Standard Equipment: * A Katana * A Gun * Various household utensils usable in combat * Other random things Optional Equipment: *The Empowerment Gems Weaknesses: 'Normal human weaknesses, He can not see without his glasses. ' '''Carbonated Soda. People who can beat him in Smash Bros. Hard games and games with ledges '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sword Proficiency:' Caleb is incredibly skilled at using a Katana in combat, once referring to himself as "The Greatest Swordsman in these lands", has hundreds, possibly thousands of years of experience fighting with swords. **'Guard Break:' A technique where when Caleb gets close to an opponent he will hit them with the hilt of his sword, breaking the enemies guard, can stun enemies. **'Deflect:' Caleb can use his sword to deflect projectiles sent at him. They will always reflect right back towards the person/thing that launched the projectile. *'Martial Arts:' Caleb seems to be proficient in a Martial Art of his creation, the "Secret Arts", a collection of some very useful attacks and techniques. **'No Openings Stance:' When Caleb enters this stance, opponents become convinced that it has no openings and that they have no possible way of beating him. **'Unnamed Stance:' Causing the opponent to cry out "I'm gonna lose" **'Secret Art: Unlimited Folding Stance:' A legendary stance unique to Caleb, it seems to be a boxing technique **'Reset Punch: '''Caleb punches someone so hard their mind is forced to "reset" leaving them vulnerable and open to attack. **'NyQuil Punch:' A Punch that will instantly put a target to sleep, even after being hit with his Dayquil Punch. **'Dayquil Punch: A punch that will instantly wake somebody up, even if they've been hit with his Nyquil Punch. **'''Soul Punch: Caleb can punch someone's soul out of their body, causing them to die on contact. **'Folding Punch:' Caleb can turn someone into a folded set of clothes by hitting them. **'Area of Effect Punches:' Caleb's punches are so powerful they create shockwaves around him, effectively allowing him to do AoE damage on opponents around him. **'Disease Punch: '''Apon hitting someone he can inflict a very serious disease which defects their vision and hearing along with severe coughing *'Duplication:' Caleb can create multiple shadow clones of himself at a time, they are all as powerful as he is and possess the same abilities as him. *'Insect Manipulation:' Caleb can summon Spiders and Centipedes from seemingly nowhere to fight for him, though he seems to be freaked out by this. *'Invisibility:' Caleb can turn completely invisible by either doing a backflip or by crouching down, even people who saw him turn invisible seem incapable of finding him, has an invisibility cloak. *'Time Powers:' Caleb can manipulate time on specific people and the world around him. **'Time Loop:' Caleb, by saying the words "Time Loop!", can trap people in a loop of time causing them to repeat the same actions over and over again, the Loop seems to last for at least days on end, though Caleb has no way to turn it off. **'Reverse:' Caleb can reverse time either around him or on individual people, though he can get frozen in time himself if he does this too often. **'Time Stop:' Caleb can completely stop time all around him for at least hours on end, during which he takes the time to disable, disarm, and kill opponents, and do pretty much anything else he wants. *'Teleportation: Caleb can teleport himself anywhere with a simple snap of his fingers. **'''Switch: Caleb can also seemingly swap places with another person using his teleporting powers, thus giving him a maneuverability advantage over some opponents. *'Forgetful Song:' Caleb can play a song that causes people to forget who they are and make them think they have responsibilities they don't have, like making an opponent think they have a son. It even causes people to forget basic functions of staying alive like how to see. *'Danger Sense:' Caleb can sense when he is in danger from something as simple as the leaves falling around him, allowing him to potentially counter stealthy attacks. *'Master Detective:' Caleb is a master at detecting things, able to figure out everything about a criminal he was chasing just by a stack of books being slightly moved, picks up on small clues easily, like when he figured out something was wrong when he was charged 50 cents for something at the Dollar Store. *'"Gimme Your Booty":' If Caleb utters this phrase, he can make the opponents paralyzed in fear. They are unable to move and are scared of Caleb afterward. *'"Get Back Here":' If Caleb says this phrase, he can make the opponent come back to him, regardless of context. *'Telekinesis': A rip-off technique from Darth Vader. It can choke people with hand movements. *'Maximum Stealth: '''Caleb has maxed out his stealth and therefore can't be detected by normal people. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:YouTubers Category:Male Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:YouTube Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Magic Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Geniuses Category:Precognition Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Wind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Readers Category:Disease Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Fear Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Fate Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Spatial Users Category:Serious Profiles Category:Preparation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Characters Category:Energy Projectors Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Soul Users